List of Disney's Peanuts and VeggieTales episodes
This is the episode list of Disney's Peanuts and VeggieTales. Season 1 episodes take place in the Walt Disney World Resort in Florida, while Season 2 to present takes place anywhere else. Episode List Season 1 #Welcome Peanuts and VeggieTales to Walt Disney World! (pilot episode) #Snoopy's Airforce Trouble #Captain Hook Add It Up #RX-24 Meets Johnny 5 #Stranded at the Forbidden Discovery Island #Oops! I Lied Again! # Larry, Do You Want a Secret? # A Trip to the Hospital #Mission: Possible #The Last Song #Backdrafting to EPCOT #Camping Out #Gone Ditching #Are You a Black Eye Pea Fan, Charlie Brown? #Working for Popcorn #An Adventure in Ireland (Disney's Peanuts and VeggieTales St. Patrick's Day Special) #Just Desserts #Halloween Tricks and Treats (Disney's Peanuts and VeggieTales Halloween Special) #Where Did the Fun Go? #There's No Company #Hunny with a Song #Christmas is Everywhere! (Disney's Peanuts and VeggieTales Christmas Special) #I Gotta Feeling #Ongoing Feuds #Ally's Special Job #A Veggie and Snoopy Valentine (Disney's Peanuts and VeggieTales Valentine Special) #Easter Comes for You (Disney's Peanuts and VeggieTales Easter Special) #Where's Snoopy? #Duffy the Disney Bear, the One We Care #Hot and Cool #Send in the Clones #Meatball It Up #Lights! Camera! Hollywood! #RX-24 and Demi Lovato Get Lost #A Computer Date at EPCOT Center #20,000 Times Under the Sea #A Snoopy and VeggieTale Expedition at Disney's Animal Kingdom (Disney's Peanuts and VeggieTales Earth Day Special) # Happy 4th, But Mostly America (Disney's Peanuts and VeggieTales 4th of July Special) #Iago Flies to the Moon #Peppermint Patty's Sweet Tale Season 2 The Peanuts and VeggieTales gangs, Mickey and his friends, and certain Disney characters travel to different places around the world as well as other international parks around the world except the West Coast of the USA and Japan. Plus, Elsa will make brief cameos, but usually silent appearances especially when having a major role and Anna, Mushu (who is her potential love interest), or a certain character talks to her, in the second half, due to her original voice actress Idina Menzel focusing on her albums, ironically due to her son Walker Nathaniel Diggs disliking Frozen and her singing, and Laura Bailey and Liz Callaway doing busy things, and LGBT rumors regarding the "Let it Go" song which will be owned by Warren Publishing (the creator of Piggyback Songs). Even a female cast member who plays Elsa will stay silent. # Gosalyn Learns to Listen ("Gosalyn Breaks the Rules" in UK Version) #Where Did the Time Fly By? #If the Tiki Bird Rings, Answer It! #When Disney Worlds Collide #Creepy Carly Comes a Calling #Sora, Donald & Goofy's New York Trip #Linus's Missing Blanket #Fantasy Festival at the Magic Kingdom #Hong Kong Disneyland, Here We Come #Bonjour, Disneyland Paris #Tea for Two #Disney Afternoon Holiday #Stranded in Miami #The Villains Strike Back #Easy as Apple Pie #Kicking Daisies #Sora, Donald & Goofy's Beach Safari #The Attack of Meatloafs #Snoopy and Woodstock's London Tour #Trouble in The Mickey Mouse Revue #Lucy Applies for a Job #Mr. Nezzer's Bazaar #Who Framed Charlie Brown and The Gang #Disney Cruise Line, Dreams Ahoy! (Disney Cruise Line episode) #The Princess and The Pauper #Food and Drink Festival #The Legend of The Keyblade #The Great Marathon #Oh, Thanks for Giving (Disney's Peanuts and VeggieTales Thanksgiving Special) #Snoopy's Star Tour #Progress City #Lost & Found #Girls' Night Out # [[The Disney's Peanuts and VeggieTales' Nutracker Special|The Disney's Peanuts and VeggieTales' Nutracker Special]] (Disney's Peanuts and VeggieTales Christmas TV special) # It's New For a Year (Disney's Peanuts and VeggieTales New Year's Eve Special) # Off to Washington D.C.! # Ohana Means Family # The Friendship Connection # He's a Mickster! # Save Our Resort! Season 3 #Are You a Man or Veggie? #Chinatown of Doom #The Ghost of The King Henry #Larry, Get Your Goat #The Problem with Donald #The Happiest Celebrity #Bummer Summer #Honey, I Am Home #Fear of a Hamburger Patty #Skill Talented Tomato and Cucumber #All That It Knows of Bonfire #Treats! #Heinz Doofus #Judge It #Snoopy's Doggone Night #Let It Go #A Bully for Pa Grape #Gold Rush in Arizona (Part One) #Gold Rush in Arizona (Part Two) #Is That My Girlfriend? #Internet Ruins #Princess Paradise #Everything's Frozen Season 4 #Never Too Old or Too Young #All-Stars Out on Parade (Disney on Parade episode) #Cheapskate of Disney on Ice (Disney on Ice episode) #Junior's Really Big Day #Ready for Action (Studio Backlot Crew special) #Aloha, Aulani #Constantine's on the Loose! #Goofy Goes Foreign #No Veggies Allowed #A Peanut Odyssey #Friendship Means No Hardship #The Shanghai Disneyland Special Category:Disney's Peanuts and VeggieTales Category:Walt Disney World Resort Category:Disneyland Resort Paris Category:Hong Kong Disneyland Resort